leagueoflegendsfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Nidalee/historia
* * | Miejsce urodzenia = Nieznane | Przynależność = | Rezydencja = | Zawód = Łowczyni | Grupy = * * * * * * | Sojusznicy = | Przyjaciele = | Rywale = | Powiązani = | 1:Skórka = Śnieżna Nidalee | 2:Skórka = Lamparcia Nidalee | 3:Skórka = Pokojówka Nidalee | 4:Skórka = Nidalee Faraon | 5:Skórka = Czarująca Nidalee | 6:Skórka = Nidalee Łowczyni Głów | 7:Skórka = Nidalee z Walczących Królestw | 8:Skórka = Pretendentka Nidalee | 9:Skórka = Supergalaktyczna Nidalee | 10:Skórka = Nidalee Zwiastunka Brzasku }} }} Wychowana w najgłębszej dżungli, Nidalee jest mistrzowską tropicielką, która na zawołanie potrafi przemienić się w pumę. Nie jest w pełni kobietą ani bestią. Zaciekle broni swojego terytorium przed wszystkimi intruzami za pomocą rozmyślnie umieszczonych pułapek i wprawnych rzutów oszczepem. Unieruchamia swoją zdobycz, zanim skoczy na nią w kociej formie. Ci szczęściarze, którzy przetrwają, opowiadają historie o dzikiej kobiecie z wyostrzonymi zmysłami i ostrymi pazurami... Zwierzęca Łowczyni Daleko od surowych pustyń Bezkresu Sai, za równinami i górskimi grzbietami, znajdują się wielkie, wschodnie dżungle . Te niezwykle tajemnicze, pełne życia gęste lasy są domem dzikich, fantastycznych zwierząt. Jednakże mimo tego, że można znaleźć w nich wiele piękna, niebezpieczeństwo i śmierć czają się na każdym kroku. Nikt nie wie, w jaki sposób Nidalee znalazła się w samym sercu dżungli. Ubrane tylko w szmaty niemowlę siedziało samo na pokrytej liśćmi ziemi, a jego płacz rozbrzmiewał między drzewami. Bez wątpienia właśnie to zwabiło pumy. Matka wędrująca ze swoimi młodymi zbliżyła się do porzuconej dziewczynki, być może wyczuwając zapach czegoś znajomego... a przynajmniej czegoś wartego uratowania. Zaakceptowała Nidalee bez wahania, to prowadząc, to ciągnąc ją do legowiska. Dziewczynka żyła w towarzystwie zwierząt, walcząc i bawiąc się z nowym rodzeństwem, bez żadnej więzi ze swym własnym gatunkiem oraz społeczeństwem. Pumy wychowywały Nidalee jak istotę lasu i wraz z upływem lat stała się bardzo sprawną łowczynią — jednak tam, gdzie jej opiekunowie woleli korzystać z kłów i pazurów, Nidalee szybko nauczyła się wykorzystywać otoczenie. Tworzyła maści lecznicze z miodowych owoców, wyszukiwała świecące kwiaty, by rozświetlać ciemności, a nawet wykorzystywała wybuchowe nasiona, by przeganiać mroczne wilki. Jednakże w pewnych momentach Nidalee zaczynała tracić kontrolę nad własnym ciałem. Bez żadnego ostrzeżenia jej ręce i nogi zaczynały migotać i przybierać to ludzką, to zwierzęcą postać. Czasami opuszczała legowisko, majacząc w wyniku wysokiej gorączki i podążając za dwiema niewyraźnymi sylwetkami — słyszała ich szepty, niezrozumiałe, lecz jednocześnie słodkie. Dawały jej poczucie komfortu i ciepła, mimo że pumy nauczyły ją, by strzec się nieznajomych. Z dobrych powodów. Nastała letnia pora deszczowa, gdy Nidalee po raz pierwszy napotkała Kiilashan. Ci vastajańscy łowcy przemierzali lasy o każdej porze roku w poszukiwaniu wspaniałej zwierzyny i trofeów, które dowodziłyby ich umiejętności. Przybrana matka Nidalee próbowała ich przepędzić, ale poległa pod ciosami ich ostrzy i włóczni. Jednakże zanim Kiilashanie zdołali wykończyć wiekową pumę, Nidalee rzuciła się na nich spośród zarośli, rycząc z żalu i wściekłości. Coś się zmieniło. Poczuła w sobie ducha kotów dżungli i zmieniła się jak nigdy przedtem. Uderzając jako bestia, powaliła najbliższego łowcę ostrymi jak brzytwy kłami, a następnie przybrała ludzką postać i chwyciła jego włócznię. Pozostali Kiilashanie warczeli i syczeli na ten widok. Ku swojemu zdziwieniu, Nidalee była w stanie zrozumieć pewne fragmenty mowy. Przeklinali ją, przywołując imię swych przodków, Vastajaszai'rei, i wycofali się z pustymi rękami. Odrzuciwszy włócznię, Nidalee wzięła w objęcia umierającą pumę. Jej rodzeństwo zbliżyło się z obawą, ale przez śmierć matki uznało tę zmiennokształtną istotę za nowego przywódcę — tego dnia Nidalee przysięgła bronić swego nowego domu przed każdym, kto postanowi go zaatakować. Z czasem lepiej opanowała swoją moc i z łatwością mogła zmieniać postać. Być może to pragnienie odnalezienia innych takich jak ona doprowadziło ją do wędrującej, przypominającej kameleona , i wkrótce stały się sobie bardzo bliskie. Nidalee z radością uczyła swoją nową towarzyszkę i we dwójkę czerpały olbrzymią przyjemność z poznawania licznych tajemnic dżungli. Jednakże pewnego razu Neeko odeszła w poszukiwaniu własnego przeznaczenia poza granicami Shurimy. Nawet teraz te gęste lasy pozostają jedyną niezmienioną przez cywilizację dziczą znanego świata i stanowią tajemnicę dla samej Nidalee. W rzadkich, spokojnych chwilach łowczyni zastanawia się nad swoim pochodzeniem — i spotkaniem z Kiilashanami — oraz tym, czy kiedykolwiek uda się jej poznać prawdę... Ludzka krew Głośny trzask. Odór smaru, dymu i prochu. Te dźwięki i zapachy nie występują w lesie. Łowczyni rzuciła się w stronę, z której dobiegł dźwięk, trzymając włócznię w gotowości. Podążała za zapachem, przemierzając labirynt drzew i gęstych krzaków. Wkrótce przybyła w znajome miejsce — niewielką polanę w pobliżu skarpy. Było to spokojne miejsce tętniące życiem, przez które przepływał płytki, wartki strumień. Było w nim tyle ryb, że nawet młode mogły je łapać swoimi niezgrabnymi łapami. Powietrze przeszywało wycie czegoś lub kogoś odczuwającego wielki ból. Nidalee skryła się za grubym drzewem przy strumieniu, ostrożnie chowając włócznię za pniem. Po drugiej stronie rzeki zobaczyła Vastajanina o gadzich cechach. Ściskał swe ramię i mimo tego, że jęczał z bólu, jego oczy przepełniała wściekłość. Łowczyni zobaczyła jego długi ogon uwięziony w pułapce. Olbrzymie metalowe zęby wbijały się w łuskowatą skórę. Nad Vastajaninem stał człowiek uzbrojony w długą, paskudną broń. Nidalee wpatrywała się w lśniące drewno otaczające metalową lufę. Widziała już kiedyś te rzeczy. Strzelały zabójczymi nasionami, które z łatwością mogły przebić cel na wylot i przemieszczały się tak szybko, że nie mogła za nimi nadążyć wzrokiem. Wynurzyła się zza drzewa, celowo miażdżąc stopą uschnięte liście. Mężczyzna spojrzał w jej stronę, nadal celując bronią w rannego. Nie mógł widzieć jej włóczni. — Proszę, proszę. Co my tu mamy? — Przyjrzał się jej od stóp po czubek głowy, a jego oczy pałały żądzą. — Zgubiłaś się, piękna? Łowczyni wiedziała, jak radzić sobie z takimi jak on. Ludzie często dają się zwieść jej wyglądowi — ich oczy widzą tylko delikatność jej sylwetki. Jej twarz nie wyrażała nic. Ostrożnie oszacowała odległość dzielącą ją od mężczyzny i poprawiła chwyt na włóczni. Spojrzała na broń, którą trzymał w rękach. Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się, uznając jej bezruch za strach. — Nigdy nie widziałaś czegoś takiego? Chodź, przyjrzyj się. Nie zrobię ci krzywdy — namawiał ją. Odwrócił się od swojej ofiary i wyciągnął broń. Gdy tylko odwrócił się od Vastajanina, Nidalee wyskoczyła zza drzewa. Cisnęła włócznią w stronę tułowia człowieka i rzuciła się przez strumień, otaczając swą postać dziką magią. W mgnieniu oka jej rysy zmieniły się — paznokcie wydłużyły i stwardniały, ze skóry wyrosło futro, a kości wygięły się w szczuplejszy kształt. Mężczyzna wykonał unik zbyt wolno. Włócznia rozcięła jego ramię i powaliła na plecy. Nidalee wylądowała na nim pod postacią pumy, przebijając cienkie ubranie szponami. Przycisnęła ranę przednią łapą, czym wywołała okrzyk bólu. Puma górowała nad mężczyzną, szeroko otwierając paszczę i zbliżając kły do jego gardła. Zapiszczał z przerażenia, gdy Nidalee powoli zatopiła kły w jego szyi, dość głęboko, by utoczyć krwi, ale nie na tyle, by zabić. Po chwili wypuściła jego gardło i umieściła swe zakrwawione kły przed jego oczami. Magia ponownie zawirowała wokół niej i Nidalee znów przybrała postać kobiety, ale jej zęby były nie mniej przerażające. Kucając nad nim, wpatrywała się w niego szmaragdowymi oczami. — Odejdziesz stąd albo zginiesz, człowieku. Rozumiesz? Łowczyni nie czekała na odpowiedź. Oderwała kawałek materiału z koszuli mężczyzny i podeszła do rannego Vastajanina. W kilka sekund rozbroiła pułapkę zaciśniętą na ogonie. W chwili, gdy został uwolniony, rzucił się na człowieka. Nidalee chwyciła go za ramię, przytrzymując w miejscu. Mężczyzna, który trwał znieruchomiały ze strachu, dostrzegł szansę na ucieczkę i szybko się oddalił. Gad uwolnił się z uścisku Nidalee i zaczął bełkotać i przeklinać w języku, którego nie rozpoznała. — Czemu pozwoliłaś mu uciec? — zapytał w znajomym języku. Nidalee wskazała na plamy jasnoczerwonej krwi pozostawionej przez człowieka. — Pójdziemy za nim. Jeżeli są tu inni, doprowadzi nas do nich. Jeśli nie odejdą, zginą razem. Vastajanin nie wyglądał na zadowolonego, ale nic nie powiedział. Nidalee klęknęła nad strumieniem i zanurzyła w nim kawałek materiału oderwanego od koszuli mężczyzny. — Nazwałaś go… człowiekiem — mówił w dziwny sposób. Miał szerokie usta, a rozwidlony język drgał między słowami. Nidalee owinęła jego ramię mokrym materiałem. — Tak. — Ty nie jesteś człowiekiem? — Nie, jestem taka jak ty. — Pośród Vastajów nie ma nikogo takiego jak ty. Jesteś człowiekiem. Nidalee mocno zacisnęła materiał, sprawiając, że zasyczał z bólu. Ukryła uśmiech, używając zębów do zaciśnięcia supła. — Nazywam się Nidalee. A ty? — Kuulcan. — Kuulcanie. Dziś moja rodzina wyruszy na łowy. Dołączysz do nas. Vastajanin rozprostował ramię, sprawdzając bandaż. Był mocno zaciśnięty, ale nie ograniczał mu ruchów. Spojrzał na łowczynię, która stała nad nim ze skrzyżowanymi ramionami. Kuulcan przytaknął. ---- Percy siedział przy ognisku, a jego twarz była purpurowa — po części z powodu adrenaliny, po części z powodu piwa, ale głównie z zażenowania. Opowiedział swoim trzem towarzyszom o spotkaniu z kobietą z dziczy, a oni nie mogli przestać się śmiać. Jeden z nich postanowił chodzić wokół ogniska z gitarą i śpiewać sprośną modlitwę do „Królowej Dżungli”, podczas gdy pozostała dwójka rechotała i tańczyła. — Bądźcie ciszej, idioci — błagał, wywołując jeszcze głośniejsze wybuchy śmiechu. — Może nas usłyszeć. Percy, zmęczony przedrzeźnianiem i ilością wypitego alkoholu, oddalił się od swych towarzyszy, bo wzywała go natura. Rana wciąż bolała, a żadna ilość alkoholu nie była w stanie zmyć uczucia obecności jej kłów na gardle. Gdy zapinał pas, zdał sobie sprawę, że śpiewy i śmiech ustały. Nawet wiatr przestał wiać. Nie słyszał szelestu liści ani kołysania gałęzi. Poza nikłym blaskiem dogasającego ogniska obóz był pogrążony w całkowitej ciemności. Tuż poza granicą obozu coś zalśniło w mroku. Percy przetarł oczy i skupił wzrok, próbując dojrzeć cokolwiek w ciemności. W tej samej chwili całe podszycie zaczęło szeleścić i trzeszczeć. Liście wszystkich roślin zadrżały od ruchu. Niezliczone pary oczu otworzyły się w ciemności, a chór ryków i kociego syczenia ogłuszył go. Percy rozpoznał szmaragdowe oczy tuż przed sobą. Teraz nie było w nich nawet iskry człowieczeństwa. Oczy mrugnęły i zniknęły, a jego uszu dobiegł cichy głos. — Zostałeś ostrzeżony. Nie zdołał krzyknąć, gdy ostre kły zatopiły się w jego szyi, i tym razem nie poprzestały na utoczeniu krwi. Stara Niewielu osadników, a co dopiero bohaterów, zamieszkuje przeklęte i niebezpieczne ziemie na południe od Wielkiej Bariery. Większa część tych terenów nadal nosi znamiona Wojen Runicznych, a w szczególności tajemnicza Dżungla Kumungu. W tych osobliwych okolicach leżą zapomniane skarby. Wielu śmiałków ryzykowało utratę życia lub kończyn, żeby je odnaleźć. Nidalee była jedynie małą dziewczynką, która wraz z rodzicami poszukiwała skarbu, gdy zgubili drogę w gęstej i deszczowej dżungli. Okazało się, że to nieprzyjazne środowisko, a Nidalee patrzyła, jak na jej oczach rodzice umierali w agonii na tajemniczą i niebezpieczną zarazę. Dziecko nie ma najmniejszych szans na przetrwanie samemu w takiej okrutnej dżungli, lecz wbrew wszelkiej logice, Nidalee się to udało. Jej młodzieńcza niewinność i naiwność wzbudziły litość w okolicznych bestiach. Została ostatecznie przygarnięta przez rodzinę pum, które wychowały ją tak, jakby była członkiem stada. Dorastając w otoczeniu czystej magii w dżungli, coś przebudziło się w jej krwi: długo uśpiona umiejętność zmiany postaci z człowieka w bestię. Nidalee stała się zaciętą, niemal mityczną obrończynią dziczy, walcząc z każdym, kto zagrażał rozległej dżungli stanowiącej jej dom. cs:Nidalee/Příběh de:Nidalee/Hintergrund en:Nidalee/Background fr:Nidalee/Historique ru:Nidalee/Background sk:Nidalee/Background Kategoria:Strony historii bohaterów